Thank You
by Animefreek23
Summary: A Sakura and Sasuke tragedy. Better than it sounds.


1

Thank You

He couldn't believe it. She was gone. Killed by a blow that was meant for him. He was covered with blood. His blood, her blood. Tears fell unchecked down the prodigy's blood and mud spattered face. The scene ran through his head, as he brushed from her face, her once cherry blossom hair, now stained red.

_Sasuke laid on the cold ground, a kunai buried in his shoulder. "Well, little brother. You haven't changed in the many years since I last fought you. You are still pathetic and weak. This will be the last time we will meet, dear brother, until the day comes when I will see you in Hell's fiery pit." Itachi raised his blood soaked katana for the final and deathly blow. _

_Sasuke closed his eyes, awaiting the pain, and eternal darkness. It never came. A new sound reached his ears. A pain-filled gasp. He opened his eyes and his heart almost stopped. Pink came to his vision. Itachi seemed surprised also, to see the beautiful kunoichi on the end of his weapon. _

_With a hitched breath, she fell to the ground, and Sasuke used the rest of his strength to catch her before she hit the ruthless earth. He laid her on the ground, her pain giving him strength. The strength to finish what he had set out to do. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and launched himself at his brother. "Die Itachi!" he cried as he plunged Itachi's own katana through the missing ninjas chest. With his final breaths, Itachi smirked at his younger brother. "See, Sasuke, no matter what you do those you care for will always die." then he was gone._

_Sasuke rushed over to the fading kunoichi. He lifted her into his arms. "Sakura? Why?" he asked_ _breathlessly_. _Blood spilt from her abdomen. She looked at him and smiled. That was Sakura, always smiling. "Re-mem-ber, th-the n-night, you le-left?" she asked. He nodded._

"_I told you th-that I-I loved y-you. I w-wou-ld do a-any-thing, fo-for you." she paused, taking a painful breath. More warm blood spilled from her wound. "I cou-could-n't l-let you d-die be-befo-fore ful-lfil-ling your goals. Be h-happ-y Sas-Sasuke-kun." She swallowed. _

"_S-Sasuke, please. Just one..." she trailed off, but Sasuke knew what she wanted before leaving this world. He leaned forward and pressed a chasten kiss to her clod lips. Tears streamed down her pale, flawless cheeks. She smiled once more as her once glowing emerald, now stone jade eyes closed, and with her last breath, words reached his ears. The same words he had told her, the night he left her. "Thank you."_

It was cold, and snow fell lightly on the bare, dead earth. He sat there, just staring at her peaceful face. She looked like a snow angel. Her once pinkish skin, now as pale as the fresh snow. Her lips white and cold like ice, rimmed with blue. Her eyelashes were frozen by the tears shed long ago. He held her body close to his own, but her comforting warmth was long gone. He remembered something she had told him, a long time ago.

----------Flash back--------

"Hey Sasuke-kun, guess what my favorite season is." she asked him. She was so annoying. She repeated herself again. "If I guess will you leave me alone?" he demanded. She gave him a small smile. "Yes." she said.

He sighed. "Spring." he said. He looked over as Sakura shook her head. "Nope, winter is my favorite season." She was about to say something else, but she just shrugged and stood from the bench that they were sitting on. "I guess that I will leave you alone now." she said as she turned to walk away.

"Wait."

Sakura stopped and turned to look at the Uchiha prodigy. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He looked at her. "Why?" he asked. Sakura smiled and returned to her previous spot next to him. "What do you get when the snow melts?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought you were smart, Sakura. You get water. Plain and simple." His eyes narrowed when she laughed and shook her head.

"And I thought that _you_ were a genius." he growled at her. "You get Spring." she said. "That is the reason I love winter. Without it, Spring would never come." with that, Sakura stood once more and left the surprised Uchiha on the bench, alone in the park.

-------End of Flash back---------

"Sakura, I never got to tell you that I loved you. I left so that you wouldn't get hurt. But you did, by me. I am so sorry, Sakura. I wish to follow you, but I wont be going to the place you have been sent to. Please Sakura, please forgive me." he cried out to the grey sky above.

As the cold wind blew across his shivering form, he could have sworn that he heard a sweet voice, "I forgive you, Sasuke Uchiha." He looked up and for the first time in a very long time, Sasuke Uchiha smiled a true, genuine smile. As the world around him grew silent, Sasuke muttered three words. "Thank you, Sakura."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**What did you think? My first time with a sad story. I don't think that it was as depressing as I tried to make it, but if you liked it or have any comments, please R&R. Thank you oh so very much.**

**This story came to me after reading a few other stories. My inspiration came from FujiwaRA AyuMi the author of 'Holding On', and Kisa-chan the otaku the author of 'Her Final Words'. **

"**When the snow melts, you get Spring." that saying came from the great Fruit Basket**.


End file.
